


You're So Beautiful

by HQK



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Poe and Finn are roommates, Poe and Finn share a room, Smut, not sure when this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQK/pseuds/HQK
Summary: Just a little request I got on tumblr in which Finn and Poe are both working on General Organa's ship. Finn's exhausted after a long shift and Poe knows just how to help.





	You're So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for some loving stormpilot smut

The hallway seemed ten times longer than usual as Finn walked back to his room. He’d been on call in the hanger helping out mechanics fix up X-wings for over 14 hours. The fact that he was able to walk back to the barracks was a miracle at this point since his feet felt just about as heavy as the sheet metal siding he’d lugged around all day. He managed to reach the door and tiredly fumble with the keypad, eventually getting the doors to slide open. 

Poe was already in his bed when Finn entered. He had stripped out of his orange pilot’s jumpsuit and was laid out on his stomach putting his boxer clad ass on display, the rest of him only covered by a thin t-shirt. Normally Finn would have stopped to appreciate the sight, but he was too damn tired to stand any longer. 

“Hey, buddy.” Poe said, not looking up from the holomag in his hands. 

“Ugh…”, Finn let himself go lip, falling face first into the pillows of his bunk and grunting in response. 

“Rough day?” 

“Yeah.” 

There was a rustling sound as Poe shifted on his bed and Finn lifted his head up to peer over at him. He was sitting cross legged now with his back against the wall. The tight fabric of his underwear leaving nothing to the imagination. Finn averted his eyes and moved to sit up. 

“Sorry to hear that,” Poe said and Finn glanced over to see a smirk forming on the pilot’s face, “You don’t have a morning shift, right?”

“No…why?” Finn answered slowly, that kind of look on Poe was almost never a good thing. 

“‘Cause I think I might know how to help,” he answered with a wink and reached under his bed, sitting back up with a bottle in his hand. 

“What’s that?” Finn asked, even more suspicious than he was before. 

“This, my friend, is whiskey.” Poe said, “ I’ve been saving it for a special occasion and this seems good enough as any” 

He walked set the bottle down and retrieved two small glasses from under the bed, then motioned for Finn to join him. Finn sighed, but got up and moved to plop himself down on the bed. Poe set the glasses next to the bottle and poured a small amount of the amber liquid into each, handing him one and taking the other. Finn stared down into the cup. 

“I’ve, uh, I’ve never had….alcohol” he admitted quietly. 

“What?!” Poe looked at him shocked, “You’ve seriously never had a shot before?” 

“No, Stormtroopers were never allowed to on Starkiller. It was mainly just the higher ups who ever had any alcohol and even then it was only rarely.” Finn continued to study the whiskey, swirling it around. 

“Well, I’ll just have to teach you then.” Finn looked up to see Poe grinning at him. 

“Okay…”

“Don’t worry, it’s easy.” Poe said and rolled his eyes at the skeptical look Finn gave him, “I promise.” 

“Whatever you say…” the glass in Finn’s hand was getting slick from the sweat of his palm. Poe smiled again and tipped his glass back, swallowing the contents all at once. He let out a breath and set the empty shot on the table upside down. 

“All you have to do is breathe then drink it all at once. Try not to hold it in your mouth, it’ll burn pretty bad.” he warned. 

“That seems complicated.” Finn said nervously, but Poe just clapped him on the shoulder, almost knocking the drink out of his hands. 

“Nah, it's not that bad.” 

Finn looked at Poe then back down at the drink. He took a breath, then tossed the whiskey back into his mouth, swallowing immediately. He choked a bit, managing to get it down but coughing at the burning sensation in the back of his throat. 

“There ya go,” Poe said, chuckling, “Told you it wasn’t hard.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Finn spluttered but when Poe moved to pour another shot, he didn’t protest. 

They carried on like that for quite awhile, getting through about three fingers worth of the bottle. Finn's head felt cloudy and his body relaxed into the cushions on the bed. The air around him was filled with the smoky aroma of whiskey and the odd combination of fuel and old leather that was unique to Poe. God it smelled so good. He leaned his head down onto the sheets and inhaled as Poe got up and fumbled around with something on his bedside table. 

Suddenly the air was filled with music. It was energetic and moved quickly, brassy notes floating above a solid beat. Finn looked up and was met with one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Poe’s hips swayed perfectly to the rhythm, the movement far more intoxicating than any whiskey. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sight as he watched his friends curly black hair bounce around his face. 

Poe stopped in front of the bed, extending a hand out, “Wanna dance?” he asked. 

Finn couldn’t stop himself from staring. Poe’s olive skin seemed to glow in the dim lights, his deep brown eyes sparkled as he looked down. Finn had absolutely no idea how to dance, but Poe was just so beautiful and hell if he was gonna say no. 

He reached out to take the hand in front of him and was immediately pulled up from the bed. The hard muscles of Poe’s chest pressed against his own as another hand gripped his waist and began to steer him around the room. 

The friction from Poe’s body moving against his own was driving Finn crazy. His steps were clumsy, partly from the alcohol and partly just lack of any sort of skill. He stepped on Poe’s feet quite often, though Poe didn’t seem to mind. 

They danced around the room to the softly moving beat. Poe kept his eyes trained on Finn’s face the whole time, making it even harder to for him to concentrate. Finn accidentally stepped on Poe’s foot again, but the pilot’s reflexes were slowed as well and they both came tumbling down onto Poe’s bed. 

Finn landed with his back on the mattress, unable to keep from laughing, as his friend props himself up over top of him, chuckling under his breath. They calm down eventually, and Finn looked up. He was acutely aware of Poe’s presence still on top of him and the image of him there causes a familiar warmth to pool in his stomach.

Maybe it’s just the whiskey or the late hour or the long day, but suddenly Finn isn’t afraid to say what’s been running through his head all night. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered watching Poe’s eyes flick down to his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Poe asked, already leaning his head so that their mouths were only centimeters apart. 

Finn nodded his head and closed the gap between them. Poe’s lips were like satin against his own, moving expertly. The pilot grinned into him, letting his entire body settle on Finn’s, who took this opportunity to slide his hands around Poe’s waist. 

The room around them become immaterial, as if the air was water and their body’s were floating freely in the surf. Poe lips on his were the only solid things left and Finn held onto him for dear life. The warmth that had been accumulating in his stomach earlier had traveled lower and he could feel the uncomfortable tightness of his hard on straining against the fabric of his pants. He bucked his hips up into Poe, who chuckled and pulled away. 

“Sorry” Finn mumbled 

“Buddy, I don’t mind.” Poe whispered, leaning down to bite at Finns ear and reached a hand under his shirt, “Is this okay?”

“Yes” Finn gasped as the hot skin of his chest connected with Poe’s cool fingers. 

His other hand wrapped around the hem and tugged the shirt up and over Finn’s head. Poe sat back and lifted his own shirt off, tossing both garments to the floor, then slamming his lips back into Finns. Their hands are everywhere, pulling and reaching to feel the new expanses of naked skin. Poe feels just as soft as Finn always imagined and he instinctively bucks his hips up again, feeling the pilot’s erection deliciously hard against his own. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, blushing in the heat of the room. 

“Finn, buddy, I want you too.” Poe said, grinding down into Finn with a groan,” No need to apologize.” 

“I’ve never, mmm--” Finn moaned as Poe pressed into him again,”done this before.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow,” a hand trailed down to the button on his pants, “Is this okay?”

“God, yes” Finn whimpered, the pressure finally relieved as Poe helped him slide them off where they fell to the floor. Poe stared down quietly for a moment. 

“And you think I’m beautiful.” he snorted and brought his mouth down to Finn’s neck, “Stars, I’ve wanted to feel you like this for so long.”  
Finn felt his face heat up even more and gasped when Poe sucked hard on the sensitive skin below his jaw, “You have no idea.” 

Poe left mark after mark as he kissed his way down Finn’s chest. They stood out like small, purple galaxies against his ebony skin. He felt a finger slip under the waistband of his boxers and arched up into it. Poe looked down at him, his eyes betraying the ‘is this okay?’ about to leave his lips. Finn cut him off, pressing his lips, trying to swallow the words like a shot of whiskey. It might as well have been for how intoxicated Poe seemed to make him. 

“Yes,” he whispered and the pilot above him grinned, pulling away the last barrier between them. Finn let his own hands grip the fabric at Poe’s waist and tug them down, dying to feel warm skin on skin. Poe grinding back down into him, and ahhhh. He was so incredibly hot, his cock laying heavy against Finn’s thigh. He planted a kiss at Poe’s collarbone, sucking his own marks onto the skin there. In all his life, Finn had never been this exposed, but all he wanted was to feel more of the man on top of him, more of his skin, more of his lips, more everything. 

Poe reached a hand over and reached around in the draw of his bedside table. He pulled back, a bottle of lube in his hand. Finn watched as he squeezed some into his palm and lowered it down between Finns legs. The cool sensation of Poe’s hand on his cock was almost too much and he squirmed under the pilots touch. They locked eyes for a second, Poe grinning cockily, his hand pumping up and down at an achingly slow pace. Finn scowled, reaching for the abandoned bottle and pouring some into his own palm. 

Thank God for alcohol, Finn thought as he doubted he would ever have the courage to do what he was about to do sober. 

He crossed his arm over and wrapped his fingers around Poe’s hard on, it was hot in his hand as he stroked, stopping only to run his thumb over the tip. Poe’s face was a lovely mixture of shock and ecstasy and Finn was practically drowning in the look Poe gave him. 

A knot was forming low in Finn’s gut. “More,” he moaned, speeding up the pace of his strokes and making Poe’s eyes go wide. 

“You got it, buddy.” he gasped and wrapped his hand more firmly around the base of Finn’s cock. 

The coil began to tighten as Poe worked him closer and closer to the edge. Finn used his free hand to pull Poe’s lips down, slipping his tongue past them. Their hands matched pace as their tongues wrestled. It was sloppy but it was perfect. Both their chests were slick with sweat as they worked each other to release. Finn could feel himself teetering on the precipice and racked his nails down Poe’s back. 

“Poe I’m--” 

“I know,” Poe gasped, working his hand even faster around Finn’s cock, “I am too.” 

He pulled back, eyes trained on Finn’s face, and his mouth opened in a moan. Pre-cum slicked the movement of Finn’s hand even more as he moved impossible faster, determined not to finish first. But the pressure of his release was building up more and more with every second, and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. 

He cried as hot streams of cum painted Poe’s chest and dripped onto the hand around Finn’s cock. 

“Finn!” Poe gasped as he came hard and the word sounded heavenly on his lips. 

Sticky, white streaks coated his lower body and Finn slowed the motions of his hand and finally let it drop to the mattress. Poe grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped it gently over Finn and then himself. He lowered himself down on his side so every inch of their skin was pressed together. Neither of them spoke as Finn slid his legs between Poe’s and their lips met once again. 

Slower this time. There was no drunken haste fueling them. Poe ran his hands up Finn’s back, tracing patterns over his shoulder blades. He was pretty sure Poe was spelling something to him but his eyes refused to stay open any longer. Eventually Poe stopped moving too, their breathing evening out. 

Finn decided, as he drifted off, that he would work any amount of 14 hour shifts in the hanger if it meant he got to come home to this every night. Poe was just that goddamn beautiful.


End file.
